The Denied
by Blue J-Hawk
Summary: *Story officially discontinued as of October 6, 2010*
1. Outcasts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

WARNING: MAJOR BRAWL SPOILERS

Overall Summary: Pichu, Roy, and Mewtwo were not chosen for Brawl. Outraged, the trio betrays the Smashers, the ones they love, and wage war on the Smash Universe to prove their might. Blinded by power and corrupted by vanity, the three bands together to form the Denied. Their goal: kill every Smasher, destroy the Hands, and decide the Smashers and their universe for themselves.

Chapter Summary: Mewtwo, Pichu and Roy have found out a horrible truth.

Outcasts

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**Smash Universe: Conference Room**

"DENIED!? ME?" Roy shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was not going to be in Super Smash Brawl. Neither could the 2 Smashers standing next to him, Pichu and Mewtwo. The rest of the Smashers knew what Roy was hearing, and knew who said it was right.

"Yes," said the stern-voiced Master Hand. "You 3 cannot change the same move set. I do not want clones at all in this tournament. You will not be joining Brawl."

"You cannot deny the two most powerful Smashers in the universe!" Mewtwo demanded telepathically. "As well as the fastest Pokemon ever to walk into a Smash arena! How can you do this?" Pichu nodded angrily.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!" bellowed the Master Hand, and he pounded himself onto the table, shaking the room. "I am the Master Hand. I decide who is in this tournament. You are clones of Pikachu, Marth and one of our newest Smashers, Lucario. You are not in Brawl and that is final! Now go!!!" He pointed out the door. The word "go" echoed in Mewtwo's mind. Each echo only angered the Genetic Pokemon further. He stood up slowly and dangerously, terrorizing everyone in the room.

"I WILL…NOT…STAND FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mewtwo roared in everyone's minds, and at those last 3 words, he blasted everyone and everything except Roy and Pichu into the wall with a powerful Psychic attack that blew with the force of a hurricane. Mewtwo gently lifted up the furious Roy and Pichu, shot a Shadow Ball at the stain glass window, and flew out of it and decided to head for the Viridian Forest.


	2. The Next Great Power Rises

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Summary: The three ex-Smashers have gathered in the Viridian Forest. Camping with only a bonfire, the bitter outcasts discuss their goals.

The Next Great Power Rises

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**Pokemon Universe: Viridian Forest**

It was nightfall. Mewtwo, Pichu, and Roy were sitting by a bonfire sparked by Pichu and Roy. They were shaking not from the cold, but from rage.

"PICHU PICHU PI! Pichu Pichu Chu Pi Pi? (THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! How can the 3 of us not be in Brawl?)" Pichu exclaimed.

"I'm just as angry as you are, Pichu," said Roy," but there's nothing we can do about it now. And after Mewtwo's tirade in the conference room, I'm not sure we'll be back for any SSB game." He glared at Mewtwo as he said this. Mewtwo floated towards Roy and grabbed him by his uniform.

Do not say we had a chance to change things! We had more than enough opportunities to prove ourselves!" Mewtwo said slowly. But then he regained control of himself and released the swordsman. "All right, so I behaved inappropriately for a Pokemon of my knowledge—"

"Pichu Pichu Chu Pi? Pichu Pi Pichu Chu Pichu Pi Pi! (Inappropriately? You made us look like idiots in there!"

Mewtwo stared Pichu down. Pichu reluctantly shut up. "The Hands have gone too far. They cannot and will not deny our greatness. They needed us, but they foolishly did not think that way. It is time we showed them who we truly are."

"Agreed," replied Roy.

"Pichu! (Same here!)" Pichu chimed in.

"It is so. Let us join together, fellow outcasts. Roy, you are a shamed and dishonored hero. Pichu, you are the quickest fighter I have ever seen. And I, Mewtwo, am the most powerful Pokemon in the world. We were denied by the greatest power in the all the known universe. It is time we took that power from those who dare to betray us. After that, we shall use that power to prove we are the mightiest beings of all. Seal the pact!"

"ROY!" Roy shoved his sword into the ground.

"PICHU!" Pichu jumped on the sword and used its Thunder attack.

"MEWTWO!" Mewtwo used Shadow Ball on the sparkling sword. The sword then flew back into Roy's hands. The shape where the sword was planted made a fascinating red, yellow and purple orb. The orb lifted into the sky, then exploded like a firework. The firework made the shape of a yellow bolt and a red sword making up an X. Surrounding that X was a purple star. It was the signal of an unholy alliance.

"WE ARE…………………..THE DENIED!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Nightmares Come True

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Summary: Mewtwo, Roy and Pichu have banded together to form the Denied. This chapter tells about their first movement.

Nightmares Come True

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**Pokemon Universe: Viridian City**

The sun rose slowly over the peaceful, waking city. Many yawning humans and Pokemon were amazed at the sight of the sun. There was not a cloud in the sky. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

Then terror struck. A tree from the Viridian Forest suddenly lifted up from the ground with a purple glow surrounding it. The ominous tree flew into a building, and then a small, yellowish Pokemon ran up to the tree, and called down a lightning bolt. The bolt struck the tree, the tree lit on fire, and the fire spread into the building. It was a horrible sight.

But that was only the beginning. More and more trees flew into the buildings of Viridian City, and Pichu kept zapping them all, lighting all the trees and thus the buildings on fire. The Water Pokemon did everything they could to put out the fires, but every time they did, two more trees would fly into the buildings to continue the burning.

The trees continued to soar ceaselessly into the doomed buildings. There was no way to contain the chaos that was spreading throughout Viridian City. Roy saw his chance. He mercilessly destroyed the foundations of all the buildings. There were many Pokemon that tried to stop him, but he swiftly used his Counter and they were all defeated easily. Roy and Pichu then teamed up against the Water Pokemon. Pichu used Thundershock on the smaller Water Pokemon, while Roy knocked out all the larger Water Pokemon with his sword. All of the Water Pokemon went down with virtually no resistance. There was now absolutely no way to put out the fires.

Mewtwo's time had come. He floated into the city and sent flurries of Shadow Balls into the remaining structures of the city, then lifted all the people and Pokemon attempting to stop him up into the air, and then back down, extremely hard. Up, then down. Up, then down. Up, then down. Up, then down. He brutally brought down the resistance easily and without much effort. Mewtwo then fired a powerful Psychic blast into the rest of the city and into the forest.

Their work was done. Mewtwo lifted up his two comrades and flew away.

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

The sun set slowly. The day was indeed beautiful, but not without cost. Viridian City was decimated. The forest was treeless, the buildings were leveled, the roads were heavily cracked, there was smoke everywhere and all the people and Pokemon lay on the ground, either unconscious or dead.

Above the smoldering city, the same exact symbol 3 outraged former Smashers had left the night before lit up the black sky. The bolt and sword formed X inside the purple star. Viridian City was the first victim of the Denied.


	4. Smash Bros Put on Notice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Summary: After the Viridian City Massacre, the Denied decide to head for the conference room to make their presence known to their friends-turned-enemies. During the ongoing conference, some changes are made.

Smash Bros. Put on Notice

535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359535953595359

**Smash Bros. Universe: Conference Room**

The Smashers filed into the conference room quietly. After Mewtwo, Roy and Pichu's dramatic departure 2 days ago, the Smashers were still stunned at the jealousy they had shown toward them all. Well, that scare was all behind them now. Or so they thought.

Crazy Hand pounded on the newly repaired table several times. "This meeting has officially come to order," he stated, "and now, heh heh, I introduce to you my brother, Master Hand." The ominous hand floated towards the opposite end of the long table.

"Thank you, Crazy," said Master Hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, during Mewtwo's little… tirade two days ago, I happened to mention I wanted no clones in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Am I right?" The Smashers nodded.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, bro, you're absolutely right, heh heh," replied Crazy Hand.

"Of course I am," Master Hand said, "so, Mario, I must tell you that you are to destroy your Dr. Mario clone." Mario nodded reluctantly just as Dr. Mario walked into the room. Everyone stared at him with looks of regret.

"Do it. And quickly, please." Mario broke open a Smash Ball, and unleashed a powerful Mario Finale on his doctorate clone. The flames engulfed Dr. Mario, and when it was over, all that was left was a mere trophy of the doctor. With a wave of his malevolent hand, Crazy Hand shattered the trophy to smithereens. Dr. Mario was no more.

"It is done," said Master Hand, "and we shall now turn our attention to another clone, Young Link. Please rise." Young Link nervously stood up and looked at his boss.

"Young Link, we will not destroy you like we have the doctor, but things must change around here, so it is time you took on a more, well, unique role." Then the giant villain snapped his fingers. Young Link was surrounded by a blinding flash of light. Then, after about 15 seconds, the light disappeared, and in its place was unique, all right.

"It can't be!" gasped Zelda.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh but it can, dear Princess of Hyrule," said Crazy Hand, "the little tyke's role in this series has been… reanimated. HAHAHAHAHA!" So it was. Young Link had been turned into what he looked like in Wind Waker!

"There. The cloning issue has come to a close—"

"WRONG! It is only just beginning!" a familiar voice screamed in everyone's minds.

"Mewtwo!?" shouted the irate Master Hand, "You leave the premises immediately!"

"I no longer take orders from you, Master Hand. The following is the fate of all in the universe who dare question our power! " Then Master Hand was struck from behind by Mewtwo's Shadow Ball. Roy then used a charged Shield Breaker, and Pichu used Thunder to take down Master Hand for good. Crazy Hand dropped his bombs on the trio, but they easily dodged and did the same exact combination on the maniacal Master Hand counterpart. Both Hands were left lying and groaning on the floor.

"Ha! That was too easy, and now…" the Genetic Pokemon lifted up the Hands with his telekinesis, and the Hands unknowingly started destroying everything in sight. Zelda broke open a Final Smash, and almost fired a Light Arrow at Mewtwo but Pichu started beating her up and the Smash Ball started flying away. Pichu then hit two Thunders on the Smash Ball, and it broke open, but nothing happened. Of course nothing happened. Pichu didn't have a Final Smash. The 2nd-generation Pokemon shouted in anger.

"Pichu Pichu. Pi Pi Pichu Pi Pichu Pichu Pi Pichu (Doesn't matter. I'll have far better power later anyway!)" Then Mewtwo beckoned his colleagues to leave.

"Until next time!" Mewtwo then shot a laser into the wall. The laser made that now infamous symbol on the wall; the X inside the star, the symbol of the Denied. When the Smashers looked back to the trio, they were gone. They had to do something.


End file.
